


Grasshopper

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fic: Griss and Greg have a father/son relationship and Greg tells him that he's dating Nick, and Griss has a talk with Nick. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasshopper

 

Greg fidgeted and selected his move. 

 

He really didn’t know when this started; he couldn’t mark it on a calendar. Maybe after the explosion or after he failed his proficiency, he just started coming here and was accepted.

 

“You have to look farther than what is front of you, Greg.” Grissom made his move and looked over the board. He sat back with a smirk twitching the corners of his lips. “I’ll have your king in five moves.”

 

Greg stared at the board and shifted another piece, “Maybe not.”

 

“You are right, now it’s three moves.”

 

“Really?” Greg studied the board from a different angle and hung his head in defeat. “I don’t get it, Grissom. I was chess club president in high school.”

 

Grissom merely reset the board and then walked into the kitchen area. Greg watched the elderly man. Not big on social conventions, Greg just shrugged. He felt comfortable here and Grissom hadn’t turned him away yet.

 

“I’m not going to put you out Greg; you should know that by now.” Grissom was standing in front of him with a proffered cup of tea.

 

“I said that out loud?” He hated the squeak in his voice.

 

“No, but your expression speaks for you.”

 

Greg sighed and inhaled the fragrant tea.

 

“It’s time for you to tell me what’s on your mind.” Grissom took a small sip from his own cup.

 

Greg fidgeted again. He really wanted to open up to Grissom. He needed someone to share this very fragile part of himself but he did not know where to start.

 

“At the beginning is the safest.”

 

“I really hate when you do that,” Greg glared at the resultant smirk. He went back to fidgeting with his teacup.

 

“Greg, whatever it is, you know it will not affect your job at the lab. Not here.” Grissom’s eyes seemed to bore through him. Greg was afraid he would find his secret before he could tell him.

 

“It’s Nick.”

 

“Ah.” Grissom sat his cup aside and folded his hands in his lap. He was just too serene for Greg.

 

“I, well, you see, it’s been.” Greg cursed his stumbling tongue.

 

“It’s been going on for awhile now and you haven’t known how you were going to tell me but the secret has gotten to heavy to carry alone.”

 

“See!” Greg stabbed a finger at the older man. “I really hate when you do that.”

 

This time Grissom chuckled. “I’m a trained observer Greg. The signs were blatantly obvious.” Greg flushed. “You don’t need my approval, Greg.”

 

Greg lowered his eyes. “It would be nice, though.”

 

“Then you have it.” Greg’s head snapped back up. “You two seem to balance each other very well. You seem to ground Nick and he has been a very good influence on you. If that is not a reason for approval, then what is?”

 

“You know, I always hear the unsaid ‘young grasshopper’, when you say things like that.”

 

That patented smirk returned. “It is wise to keep things under wraps at work, unless you want to be separated to different shifts.” Greg shook his head. “Then just make sure that you act responsibly and never allow there to be a question about your work.”

 

Greg gestured to the board, “Best two out of three?” 

 

The younger man sighed; he really did hate that smirk sometimes.

 

*~*

 

“Nick.”

 

Nick Stokes turned at Grissom’s hail. He groaned inwardly, not another case, not now. He was moments from packing up and calling it a shift. He really wanted sometime with Greg in his arms before they both gave into exhaustion.

 

“My office.”

 

Now Nick frowned. What could this be about? He sat in the chair that faced Grissom’s desk. He felt for a moment, insecure. This couldn’t be about his job performance, not again.

 

“I know, Nick.”

 

Know? Then the dark haired CSI paled. Greg. Oh shit!

 

“Look, Griss.”

 

Grissom stopped him with the stare over his glasses. “Treat him well, Nick. He is very special, in so many ways.”

 

“So you, you aren’t going to separate us, fire us?” Nick felt like he was flailing.

 

Grissom smirked and how Nick hated that smirk. “No. Just remember your professionalism.” He then looked down at the report on his desk.

 

Nick felt unceremoniously dismissed. He stood on shaky legs. He was going to find Greg and wring his neck.

 

“And Nick?” The brown eyes narrowed with caution. “If you hurt him, you will answer to me.”

 

Nick gulped at the intensity in Grissom’s blue eyes. “Yes sir.” Then his supervisor was looking down again. 

 

Nick did what all men would do in this particular situation. He got the hell out of there.

 

*~*

 

Nick took a pull from his beer as he regarded his lover.

 

Greg looked comfortable dressed in faded boxers with his chin resting on his drawn up knees. He pushed his fingers through his freshly washed un styled hair as he flipped a page in some journal he was reading. He would chew his lip then make notes on a legal pad resting beside him on the couch.

 

This was the side not many got to see. It made Nick’s heart swell at the privilege. Grissom was right. Greg was so very special.

 

“So you told Grissom about us?” 

 

Greg started at the break in his concentration. He blinked owlishly at his lover until the words sunk in. He looked ill at ease.

 

“I, well, you said that it was nice to have someone to talk to and that Warrick has been real understanding and I well, you know Griss and I play chess. I thought I would, well, I could have someone, but he knew already.” Greg’s shoulders slumped.

 

Nick took the journal and set it aside. He pulled Greg onto his feet so they could meet eye to eye.

 

“Its okay, G.” He brushed a gentle kiss across the younger man’s trembling mouth. “Grissom is little scary though.”

 

“And Warrick isn’t?” Greg rolled his expressive eyes. “He gave me a detailed description of what he would do to me if I messed this up and then reminded me that he was a trained CSI and no one would ever find the body.”

 

Nick chuckled. He ran his hand up and down Greg’s naked back. Feeling the younger man’s shiver, he ducked his head and gently suckled at the soft skin of Greg’s neck.

 

“Nick.”  It was a breathless sigh, full of need.

 

Nick could read forever in those fathomless brown eyes. He took Greg’s hand and led him to bed. They needed time to be in each other’s arms.

 

*~*

 

Grissom smirked. Greg was laughing so hard; he had turned and buried his face into Nick’s shoulder. No one batted an eyelash. 

 

And they thought they hid it so well. 

 

Grissom’s lips curved into a fatherly smile.

 

 

 


End file.
